The Cave Monster Mystery Transcript
(The episode begins at the Snail-Clubhouse where the six worms and all 23 snails are watching Television) Mr. Doodles: Gee Snails, thanks for letting us worms inside the clubhouse watching some television. Mrs. Squiggles: That's right. You snails are friends to us worms after all. Even that we're not hating each other. Jan: Yes yes yes. This is a cartoon we worms like on television. Kenney: The saturday T.V. show Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is our favorite action show. Max: This is the part where they had took care of the Sinister Slug, Atomic Flounder and Jumbo Shrimp getting back all the money from the bank. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Black Snail: And a part when Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy saved the national bank in Bikini Bottom from the Bad Guys All Together For Book Club. Gary: If we were just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy we'll be having some heroric adventures like the International Justice Log Of Super Aquatetince. Snellie: Wonder where we can solve today? Lary: Yeah. Maybe some monster mystery perhaps? (Then the television turned the channel to the breaking news) Johnny Erain: We interrupt this porgram for this special announcement. A French Poodle Worm named Snookiems is about to be eaten by a cave monster who is so green. All 22 Snails and Six Worms: A Cave Monster!?! Johnny Erain: In other news, There's another monster on a loose in Bikini Bottom and some Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord is about to join forces with the cave monster by eating that small and helpless French Poodle Worm Snookiems. Who can save her from her fear of monsters? (Gary turns off the Television) Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Boss: Who is this Snookiems the French Poodle Worm we speak of? Spike: We bully snails are afraid of French Poodle Worms! Dan: Except that they're really small and not big and teal and not green. Gary: Guys! That small teal French Poodle Worm needs our help. Mary: She speaks french just like me and my boyfriend Billy. Billy: We can't just sit here and watch them eat that worm. Snellie: But how? We don't know where to go in Bikini Bottom! Daniel: Except going inside the cave to save Snookiems the French Poodle Worm who is really small and helpless. Little Dollar: Isn't there another monster with three eyes, green scales, gills and a long trunk. Yo-yo: That Little Dollar is a Giant Elephant Monster miskaten as a moysted cave. He's a cave monsters friend. Pat: Ookyoo! Mosteeze: Hey like a Giant Elephant Monster with a long trunk looks like a sea elephant is it? Foofie: Ma'am, There ain't no such thing as Giant Elephant Monsters. Petey: And acording to this here book Giant Elephant Monsters which are sea elephant alikes do not exist in the sea. Rocky: So now what are we going to do with the French Poodle Worm? Pat: Ookyoo. Edward: I know! What if we get into a cave outside near Jellyfish Fields and get inside a cave to save Snookiems whoever she is. Penney: Edward, that's a splended idea my partner. Victoria: To get to the cave we need to concer our fear of monsters. Sweet Sue: It's the only way to save that poor French Poodle Worm. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Micheal: That sure is a great idea. Eugene: Yeah we should go to the cave to get to Snookiems. Somebody must be worried about her. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! Boss: Save that French Poodle Worm!? Are you Fellas out of your minds!? Gary: No. We can only save her and let the worm friends here have seven of them. C'mon you guys let's go to the cave! (Bubbles come up as a scene cuts to The Krusty Krab when a Television heard about that news) Johnny Erain: Whoever can save that French Poodle Worm must be heroes solving this cave monster mystery! Squidward: (Turns off The Krusty Krab Television) Why does the local news always get the good stuff around here? SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! I'd finally figured out how to filp that monster Krabby Patty on the grill. I'll just have to use two spatulas instead of one! Squidward: SpongeBob! There's no way you can filp that monster Krabby Patty with two spatulas. SpongeBob: Just watch me! (He goes back to the kitchen and uses two spatulas by filping the monster Krabby Patty on the grill) Ta-da! Squidward: Impressive. Moron. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Mr. Squidward! Get ready for your stations men! Because it's time to add the monster Krabby Patty on the menu! SpongeBob: Aye aye captain! Mr. Krabs: We'll be selling customers some monster Krabby Patties to make more money! Squidward: Let me guess. We'll be having customers today. Huh? Mr. Krabs: That's right. And here they come. (The Krusty Krab Customers come inside the restaurant holding some of the money in their hands by heading towards the ordering boat) SpongeBob: Nothing can make this job of mine a worst day of our lives this time now that I can filp this monster Krabby Patty with two spatulas. I wonder how Gary and the others are doing. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 23 snails and the six worms at Jellyfish Fields near a cave where the monster lives) Black Snail: Whoever knew that cave monster and the Giant Elephant Monster can be very scary? Rocky: I don't know but they are looking very mysterious. Mr. Doodles: The teal French Poodle Worm is a baby worm which are so cute and so small at the place called Paris and France. Mary: I'd hope that little Poodle is alright. Boss: She might not. That's what the French Poodle Worm gets for scaring us Bully Snails. Spike: Yeah. Waiy until that worm gets eaten by two monsters. Dan: It's just what they deserve. Billy: The cave monster is in that cave. Gary: That's where we are going inside the cave. Mrs. Squiggles: Okay you guys let's get inside the cave but be quiet and don't let those monsters see you. (All 29 Pets went inside the lives. As they sneak toward the French Poodle Worm who was a baby named Snookiems) Snookiems: (Whimpers) Gary: It's sounds like there's a baby worm in there. Snookiems: (Whimpers) Snellie: It is a Baby French Poodle Worm. Lary: Yeah. She looks scared. Daniel: Now what can we do to get her out of here? Petey: Don't worry. The cave monster will never find out we're here. Cave Monster: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!!! (All 29 Pets looked behind and saw the cave monster and gasps as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 23 snails and the six worms who saw the cave monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord at it's side) Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!!! All 23 Snails and Six Worms: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives and Mr. Doodles picked up Snookiems the French Poodle Worm) Cave Monster: Graaaaawr!!! (Bites and misses them. The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord and the cave monster started to chase All 23 Snails and the seve worms) All 30 Pets: AAAAAAAAAAA...(Victoria: MOMMY!!!)...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Cave Monster: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! All 30 Pets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Cave Monster: GROOOOWAR!!! Boss: Out of the cave!!! I think we can make it!!! (All 23 Snails and the seven worms ran out of the cave outside jellyfish fields and the cave monster got stuck by going outside the cave) Cave Monster: Ouuuuch. All 30 Pets: (Panted scaredly while looking at the cave monster outside Jellyfish Fields) Cave Monster: GRAWWWWAR!!! (Got back inside his cave) Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Mr. Doodles: Whew. That was close. Max: You said it. That Cave Monster almost ate me! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! Snookiems: (Whimpers) Mrs. Squiggles: It's ok Little French Poodle Worm. You're with friends. Kenney: You're safe with us pet worms here. Jan: You've got to take care of yourself. You can't go on like this. Gary: Let's get this French Poodle Worm back to our clubhouse. The monsters will never get her scared again. (They do so as they go back inside the snail-clubhouse as the scene cuts to the inside of this place. All 23 Snails and the six worms saw that Snookiems the French Poodle Worm who is asleep on the table until Snookiems woke up and saw all the snails and the six worms) Daniel: Look I think she woke up from her nap. Gary: Here's our big chance. Snookiems: (Yawns) Micheal: Someone say something. Eugene: Introduce to her or something. Pat: Ookyoo! Snookiems: (In Harmony a Ham-Ham's Voice) Where am I? How did I long do I get here? Boss: You're in our Snail-Clubhouse. You're safe away from those scary monsters. Snookiems: Thanks for saving me from those scary monsters who'd tired to eat me. You snails are friendly. Gary: (To Snookiems) Wow! You'd talk! Who are you? Snookiems: Snookiems. Boss: Seriously? What exactly was your name? Snookiems: My name's Snookiems the baby french poodle worm. But my lady owner justed called me snookiems. Mr. Doodles: Hi there, Snookiems. My name's Mr. Doodles and this is Mrs. Squiggles, Max, Kenney, Jan and Rex my worm-friends. Mrs. Squiggles: Hi! Max: Hi! Jan: Hi there! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Snookiems: That means I'm your worm friend too! Huh? Hang on a minute. Why did I say thanks to the snails who are right behind you? Mr. Doodles: Those are the Snail-Friends that they just saved you. Snookiems: Oh and who are all of you snails? Gary: I'm Gary. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi! I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: I'm Little Dollar. Yo-yo: I'm Yo-yo. Petey: I'm Petey. Mosteeze: Like hi. I'm Mosteeze. Mary: Snookiems, Bon-juor. I'm Mary the little Snail. Billy: And I'm her boyfriend Billy. Rocky: Hello I'm Rocky. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo! Foofie: I'm Foofie and I used to be a butler snail. Welcome Snookiems. Boss: And I'm Mary's Ex- Boyfriend but you can call me Boss. And these are my two boys "Dan and Spike". Dan: Uh hello Poodle Worm. Spike: Yeah uh hello you're not scary at all. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrf!!! Boss: If there's anything we can do by saving your life from those monsters anything, anything at all. Snookiems: I wanted to join all the worm friends for saving my life from the csve monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord by going on adventures with you snails and worms. Gary: Welcome aboard, Snookiems!... To our pets adventures under the sea in Bikini Bottom. Pat: Ookyoo! Snookiems: Thanks for letting me follow you guys on your adventures now there's 7 of us worms and 30 of us pets together! Gary, Snellie and Lary: You're welcome! Edward: I don't get it. First there's Mr. Doodles that's one worm. Next there's Mrs. Squiggles that two worms. Then there's Kenney and Jan that's four worms. Plus there's Rex and Max that's six worms and now seven there's Snookiems the baby french poodle worm? Eugene: Seven Worms? Penney: That's a lot of worms in Bikini Bottom. Sweet Sue: What about the Guard Worm then we will make eight worms? Victoria: The Guard Worm doesn't count because he hates snails like us. Micheal: Meadow worms don't count ethier because they hate us snails too. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Daniel: Hey! Great idea, Pat! Let's show Snookiems around our clubhouse we built together! Little Dollar: That way we can go back to this Cave Monster Mystery we were talking about. Yo-yo: Hmmm. Come to think of it that Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord is at the cave monster's side. Snookiems: Well! Show me! Gary: We will! Pat: Ookyoo! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where a customer told Squidward what he wants) Customer: One Monster Krabby Patty please. Squidward: Yeah I'll write that down in that order. (Does so as he writes the order down on a pad with a pencil and hands it to SpongeBob through the ordering window) SpongeBob, I need one Monster Krabby Patty. SpongeBob: Coming up, Squidward! (Hans the hand puts down one Monster Krabby Patty on the grill as it starts to sizzles 298 degrees fair and height) Get ready, Spat! We can do this! 'Cause you've got a back up spatula! Two if that counts. Ready? One... Two... Three! (Flips two spatulas and filps one monster krabby patty with two spatulas and one monster krabby patty filps and lands on the grill) Ta-da! I did it! Now I just have to put this monster Krabby Patty on one bun by handing it to the customer! (He picks up one monster krabby patty with two spatulas and puts it on a bottom bun then puts a top bun in that order and slips the tray through the ordering window with one monster krabby patty by handing it to Squidward) Order up, Squidward! Squidward: Here. One Monster Krabby Patty for the customer. Customer: Thanks. (He took the monster krabby patty by going to table 13 by sitting on the table. Mr. Krabs: (Comes out of his office) Ah, another satisfaied customer ordering that monster krabby patty. Squidward: What did that monster krabby patty cost anyway, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: $20.99, Mr. Squidward. Squidward: $20.99? That high way robbery. SpongeBob: That Monster Krabby Patty was very good by costing a lot of money. We should sell one to the other customer! Squidward: Great. Gary: And this is the table that we sit around on our stools. And over there is where we watch some television! Snookiems: And this will all be ours? Snellie: Yup. Every pet in Bikini Bottom will be on time in the Snail-Clubhouse even us snails and the worms. Lary: First things first. Why are the cave monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord after you? Snookiems: Well... My lady who was an owner of mine wanted me that neptune knows if she thinks that somebody will be bad happening to me. Mr. Doodles: So what happen to that lady of yours? Snookiems: Who knows? We were swallowed by that giant krabby patty and got sepperated after all these years. Boss: Hey come on now! She might be waiting for you. Snookiems: Really? The lady is waiting for me!? Dan: If she ever wants to see you again, Snookiems. You really must have missed her. Spike: Yeah let's go find your owner. Snookiems: What's the hurry? Mr. Doodles: Are you kidding? If we were caught bt that cave monster, we'll never take you to your owner. I'm not spending 30 seconds standing here. We're taking you to that lady! ((All 23 Snails and the six worms took Snookiems outside Snail-Park and into the town of Bikini Bottom to go find the lady with a hat and a teal dress on) Daniel: Now which one is a lady with a hat and a teal dress on? Black Snail: Hope we don't run into anyone scary. Rocky: She must be around here somewhere. (Then the Cave Monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord saw them from behind the shadows. Then all 23 snails and the seven worms looked behind and saw the cave monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord) Snookiems: The monsters! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Cave Monster: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! All 23 Snails and Seven Worms: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where Patrick is about to order one monster krabby patty on the menu) Squidward: What can I get you, Patrick? Patrick: One monster krabby patty please! (SpongeBob comes out of the kitchen with a tray filled with a cooked monster krabby patty and a drink) SpongeBob: There you are, Pat. One monster krabby patty. Patrick: Thanks buddy. (He took the tray filled with one monster krabby patty and a drinks and heads toward table 2) SpongeBob: Ahh Patrick. Our number one customer eating a monster krabby patty. Squidward: Looks like you and Patrick have been together forever while you eat a krabby patty. (Then a kind lady from the episode "The Great Patty Caper" came walking by wearing a teal dress and a hat) Kind Lady: Oh I wonder what's on the menu today. Squidward: Aren't you gonna order something or just stand here all day staring at the menu? T.V. News Report: News flash! Somebody's on a rampage in Bikini Bottom! Cave Monster: (On T.V.) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: (On T.V.) Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (All 23 Snails and the seven worms screamed and runs for their lives on T.V.) All 23 Snails and Seven Worms: (On T.V.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (Victoria: MOMMY!!!) ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! SpongeBob: Gary? Squidward: Snellie? Kind Lady: Is that my Snookiems? SpongeBob: Uh Snookiems? Kind Lady: She's my French Poodle Worm and my baby. Neptune knows what will happen if somebody bad happens to my Snookiems. Squidward: It appears that they have been chased by that Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord! SpongeBob: Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord!?! Squidward get the mayonnaise! We've gotta save the snails and the worms! (Grabs the bottle of mayonnaise) Squidward: I'm on it! (Grabs a jar pumper filled with mayonnaise) Mr. Krabs: (Comes out of his office) Oh no. Mr. Doodles and Little Dollar are in trouble! (Patrick eats a monster krabby patty at table 2 and finally finished eating then he goes with SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs by going to Bikini Bottom and save all 23 snail and the seven worms with the kind lady wearing a teal dress and a pink hat. Scene cuts back to all 30 pets who are running and hiding in the Bikini Bottom alley ways from the cave monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord) Pat: Meooooooow! Cave Monster: GROOOOOAWAR!!! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Rhaaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Then SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs showed up with a bottle filled with mayonnaise) SpongeBob: Hold it right there! Hands off my Gary you Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pat: Ooookyoooooooooo! Gary: It's SpongeBob! Snellie: Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Lary: They've came back to save us! Cave Monster: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Mr. Krabs: Get em!!! (He, SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick squirted mayonnaise at the cave monster and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord while they melt away by running. Then the kind lady with a teal dress and a pink hat came running by catching up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs and saw her pet french poodle worm Snookiems along with all 23 snails and the six worms) Kind Lady: Snookiems!! You're ok! Snookiems: My lady! Boss: That's your owner? Mary: Ooh la la! She looks really nice! Pat: Ookyoo! (Snookiems wiggled toward the Kind Lady as she picks her up and hugs her) Kind Lady: Are you alright my Snookiems!!? Snookiems: Arf arf! (Panting and licking the Kind Lady's face) Patrick: I'm glad they're together again. SpongeBob: And that baby French Poodle Worm is so cute! (All 23 Snails slithered to the Kind Lady and Snookiems and cheered and meowed and the six worms wiggiled and cheered along with the snails while howling) Kind Lady: Oh who are those friends of yours Snookiems? Snookiems: Arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf!! All 23 Snails: Meow meoooow meooooow meooow meooow! All Six Worms: Arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf! Kind Lady: All of you snails and worms. Whoever you are thank you so much for looking after my Snookiems. We can look after her together whatever she's in danger. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Daniel: Meow. Little Dollar: Meow. Yo-yo: Meow. Mary and Mosteeze: Meooow. Petey: Meow. Foofie: Meooow. Billy: Meow. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Meow. Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squiggles, Rex, Max, Kenney and Jan: Arf arf!! (Panting) Mr. Krabs: They said you're welcome, Kind Lady. SpongeBob: Does anyone know that the Kind Lady is from the train station? (He, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Kind Lady and all 30 pets had to laugh. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite Snail Journal of what he and his Snail-Friends and the Worm-Friends did today) Gary: We finally figure out this mystery of the cave monster as he and the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord teamed up by getting rid of pets like us. And we even met a Baby French Poodle Worm named Snookiems. Snellie: Speaking of Snookiems there are seven worms now just like our seven snail kids. Lary: Yeah and she was owned by a kind lady who comes from the train station. Gary: We sure had a terrafying mystery didn't we? And I bet tomorrow's going to be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: You bet it is, Gary! Lary: Yeah let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: Sounds like Squidward is afraid of something in the celflapod lodge. But what monster is he afraid of? Squidward: I don't know and I don't care who am I afraid of. All I care about is snails following me every time. Gary: Hey! I bet my Snail-Friends will know. I'll ask them! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Courage Squidward!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes